Turn Away From Me
by HighD
Summary: Hermione marries Harry to fufill what the wizarding world thinks she has to do, but loves Ron. Ron loves and hates them both. Harry thinks he loves Hermione. What does he do when she breaks his heart? HD
1. Turn Away From Me

Turn Away From Me

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Summery: Hermione marries Harry to fufill what the wizarding world  
thinks she has to do, but loves Ron. Ron loves and hates them both. Harry  
thinks he loves Hermione. What does he do when she breaks his heart? (H/D)

This will be slash.

A/N: **READ ME! VERY IMPORTANT!** as you may notice this story is written quite a bit differently then my normal. that is becasue i am taking this story over for a friend who has stopped writting fanfiction. so the first two chapters are actually hers. Also, it a much differnt style thenI am used to writting. A lot different then my other stories. it has also taken me forever to update, but i will finish it. unlike me she actually maps out whats going to happen. who does that? Any way, let me know what you think. if its good enough to continue. i'm notwritting till chapter three, don't forget. But i'm certian she'll be interested in what you think. so, here you go. Also she uses ' to siginify talking rather then " (the double. in caseanyone is confused.)

* * *

It was the wedding of the century, long awaited by the whole community, and he wasn't going to be there. Ron Weasley refused to go to his best friend's wedding. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the wedding everyone had been looking forward to, and Ron Weasley was expected to be the best man. But he wasn't. He was furious. 

'He knew that I loved Hermione,' he mumbled frustratedly at the coffee shop. The wedding was going on down the street and he was fuming that Harry and Hermione were finally going to tie the knot. 'He knew that I had loved her since 6th year, and he still insisted on marrying her, convincing himself that he loved her more. I know he doesn't, but he just gave into peer pressure. Oh, my God, I'm so going to get him for this.'

The news caused many an uproar in the wizarding community. Ron Weasley? Not attending his best friends' wedding? Ron Weasley and Harry Potter fighting over the same woman?

Ron sat back in his seat, closing his eyes as he thought about his and Hermione's last encounter.

_flashback_

'Ron,' she whispered tenderly, cupping his face in her hands. 'I'm so sorry.' Ron didn't want to believe it, but he did. He knew Hermione loved him, had told him so herself. But what infuriated him to no end was that she didn't love Harry, and yet she still agreed to marry him. Since when were Harry and Hermione ones to go against what they believed in and follow what was expected? Okay, so Harry kind of was. But Hermione?

'Please, Ron, you have to believe me.' Ron closed his eyes and turned away.

'I do believe you,' he whispered. 'And that's what I don't understand. Why did you agree to marry him when you know that he doesn't love you. I love you, you know this. Hermione Granger, I love you more than life itself. Why do you insist on this?'

Hermione's tough cover broke and her eyes welled with tears. 'I love you, Ronald Weasley. Despite whatever vows I might make, despite whatever the whole bloody world thinks, I will always love you. Don't you ever forget that.'

_end flashback_

Those were the last words she had said to him, though he had received many remorseful glances from her. Every one of them told him of her undying love, and every one of them tore his heart more and more.

'Bloody stupid people,' he mumbled, standing up and putting afive piece on the table as a tip. This cafe had become one of his favourites, and he was a frequent visitor. He stood up and walked over to the cashier, pulling out his wallet and paying them without a word. The bells chimed in the distance (though really not so far) and Ron's body went rigid as he saw and heard the doors of the church open. The guests streamed out, and cheers sounded as thousands of people witnessed the newly married Potters run down the steps amidst rice and streamers, smiling themselves silly.

'Screw them,' Ron said viciously. He turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. He missed the distraught look that Hermione had cast his direction. She knew that he would be at the cafe, and it pained her that the only man she had ever loved was not the one who was getting into the car with her.

* * *

'Hermione,' Harry said as soon as the door was closed. Her chocolate brown eyes turned to his and they immediately filled with tears. 'I know, 'Mione,' he whispered. 'I wish he could have been here, too. He has no idea how much it hurt me to have him be pushed away. But I have something to tell you,' he said abruptly. Hermione turned her tear streaked face in his direction. Affectionately he brushed away the spare tendrils of hair from her face and wiped her cheek with his thumb. 

'I love you,' he said. Hermione shook her head.

'No, not you too,' she said distractedly.

'What do you mean? Hermione, don't you understand? This wedding meant everything to me. I answered his questions in full earnest. I love you and I mean it when I say I want to be with you forever.'

'Harry, no! Stop!'

Harry stopped, shocked. 'Why? Didn't you hear me?'

'Yes, but . . . oh Harry, don't you understand yet? I love you, but I don't love you like that. You're still my best friend. I told you, so many times, I've told you. I love Ron. This wedding-' her hand signaled around them- 'was just an act. I may be married to you and put up an image of the happy couple, but my heart will always belong to Ron.'

Harry caught her hand in midair and gazed into her eyes. 'Surely you don't mean that you could never, ever love me? Not even slightly?' Painfully, she shook her head. Harry let go of her hand and looked away. 'All right. I understand.' He moved away to the front of the car. 'Driver, drop me off here. I can go the rest of the way by myself.'

'Harry, no, please. Don't be stupid,' Hermione tried to reason.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, but if I can't have your heart, I'm not going to trick the others into thinking I can. I won't live a lie like this. Go to Ron. I'll be ok. He loves you Hermione.' Harry looked at her as he stepped out of the car. 'And I couldn't be happier for him to secure the love of someone so amazing. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Goodbye, Hermione.'

The door shut on her words of protest, and the driver asked if he could continue. Hermione mumbled a week consent and spent the rest of the ride to her wedding reception in tears. How did she manage to drive away the two men in her life who meant the world to her?


	2. Crimson Poetry Aside

A/N: once again this chapter is not mine! But belongs to a friend (InuLorien) who stopped writting H/D. starting from the next chapteryou will get to see me try and imitate her.

Also if you want to read it she reviewed the first chapter if anyone is interested in what she has to say.

* * *

'How stupid could I be?' Hermione muttered to herself from the backseat of the limo. 'How is it that I managed to drive away the two men that mean the world to me? First, I fall in love with Ron, though that wasn't a big secret. I mean, come on! I always thought Harry was smarter than this! Didn't he see that Ron and I were in love?' She scoffed.

'Obviously not, because the dunderhead still managed to fool himself into thinking that he loves me…. Oh Harry, I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'This is my entire fault! If only I hadn't agreed to this marriage that my parents wanted so much… Why'd you have to be such a good person? Why couldn't you have at least a little bit of neglecting powers in you? But no, you're still just that self-righteous Gryffindor that Malfoy's always talking about. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! Where are you now?' She almost sobbed as she turned to look out the window.

'Umm…excuse me, Mrs. Potter, am I still taking you to the reception or shall I go after Mr. Potter?' The driver's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

'Oh, uh, just . . . continue on to the reception,' she called back. "I'm sure I can come up with an explanation," she thought. She went back to gazing out of the window and fell into soothing rhythm of the car's driving, and the gentle hum of its engine lulling her to sleep….

Harry turned blindly against the sun. 'Why have you done this to me?' he whispered harshly. 'Wasn't it enough to take away my family? Wasn't it enough to take away Sirius, and then Ginny? Right in the Last Battle, you had the take my girl away from me.' How fitting it was, to have the perfect weather on your wedding day, if only the wedding meant for something. But no - things always turned in the wrong direction for one Harry James Potter.

* * *

_Flashback:_

'Ginny!' Harry shouted. Her fiery read hair spun around as she turned her beautiful blue eyes to face his.

'Harry!' she shouted. 'Harry, I'm here! I told you I would stay with you, I told you I would come to this. You shouldn't have done that, Harry…'

Harry ran the course of the graveyard as fast as he could, doing his best to avoid the spells aimed his way. For the moment, Old Tom would just have to wait.

'Ginny, luv,' he panted as he grasped her shoulders. 'I told you not to come, I don't want you to get hurt! I can't stand for another person I love to die, not again.' He tried to look her in the blue eyes that meant so much to him, but found himself instead looking just past her shoulder.

'Do you mean it, Harry?' she whispered. 'Do you love me?' He nodded, and was a bit taken aback when she flung herself on him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. 'I love you too, Harry Potter. Not just because of your name, but because you are who you are for me.'

'And you alone, Ginny,' Harry said quietly, petting her hair gently. 'But I still don't want you here! What if you get hurt? I could never live with myself if I knew that you got hurt because of me.'

'Relax Harry, it's all covered. I won't get hurt, I promise you. Just please, let me fight. I hate to stand back and watch as everyone else does the work! I'm not an invalid!'

She spoke with such a passion and a blaze in her eye that Harry had to concede. 'Just don't even think about coming near the big action, like Lucius and Voldemort. I would kill myself if anything happened to you by them.'

'Don't kill yourself,' she said. 'Who would be left to kill Voldemort?'

Harry took her point into consideration and said, 'Fine, I won't. But I'll be surely distraught if anything in the slightest causes a mar to your beautiful face. I love you Ginny,' he said. And with that he rushed off to the fight again, getting caught up quickly in the action. Shouts of 'Indecia!' and 'Expelliarmus!' and 'Crucio!' and 'Petrificus Totalus!' and numerous others, filled the air. Harry put up a shield barrier that he learned, just earlier, from Remus, and made his way safely through the throng of characters, until he arrived at the very heart of the battle.

'Tom.'

The person in question turned his head, his death white skull a give-away, and eyes as red as the crimson poetry shedding around them. Words came to Harry's mind, ones that he had read a world before, in a book left behind by his parents.

"The sparkling crimson poetry beating through your veins, as important as air… yet if its words become visible, can destroy you."

'Potter,' came Voldemort's response. 'How kind of you to join me.'

'Tom, do you like poetry?' asked Harry. He caught Voldemort's questioning gaze and returned it with a daring one of his own. Voldemort's front fell back into place and he sniffed arrogantly.

'What do you mean?'

'What would you say to seeing some poetry? I'd have to say crimson poetry, at best. So beautiful, so delicate…' Harry's voice faded off as he toyed with his wand. He made no move to advance toward the killer in front of him.

'As a pre-killing show? Sure, Harry, why not? Show away.'

Harry's green eyes raised and met his, an almost manic look in his emerald orbs.

'Locked in, Boxed in, Full of fear, My panic grows manic till I can't hear.  
'In need of reprieve so that I can't breathe,  
'Take my fear, please, make it leave.' (1)

Harry's eyes darkened, and whispered it low under his breath, so that only Voldemort could hear him.

'What?' he asked as Harry finished. 'Potter, what type of poetry is that?'

'That, Tom, is the last piece of poetry you're ever going to hear. Now say hello to your crimson vitality. Crucio!' Harry cast the spell, inflicting so much anger into it that it cut into Voldemort's skin. As Harry lifted it, Voldemort dropped to his knees, panting.

'So-strong,' he gasped.

'Absosoddinglutely.'

Voldemort's red slits of eyes met Harry's and they whispered at the same time the words to make history, yet again.

'Avada Kedavra.'

But only one spell hit, and it wasn't Harry that flew across the room against the wall, it was Voldemort. The reign of the Dark Lord had come to an end, all poetry aside.

* * *

(1) Disclaimer: this poem does not belong to me, it belongs to someone on who, i am very sorry, but I cannot remember her name at the moment. But, I have permission to use the poem, as i love it to death (which is it right now). Please, don't sue me as I have enough problems right now to deal with, I don't need yours too. Thanks! 


	3. Take A Trip To Hell

Harry stumbled along the street the memory of the war, Ginny, and the so many others that had died haunted his thoughts. He fell onto the curb of the sidewalk lying back staring at the few stars he could see through the smog and lights of the city.

"Lost boy?" an elderly balding man asked poking his walking stick at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked confused. He looked at the man and noticed he was wearing nicer muggle clothes. 'Damn I must have wondered into muggle London.' Harry thought to himself annoyed.

"Well you seem a bit to well dressed to mean to be around here. But that is a rather odd looking suit I must say. Fashions have been getting so crazy lately." The man rambled off.

"Yes, they are. Hard to stay with the trends and all that." Harry agreed fake laughter escaping his mouth.

"Do you want me to help you to some other part of town?"

"No thank you, I know my way around rather well. I simply wasn't paying any attention. Thank you." Harry politely informed the other man.

"All right kid, but you'll want to be going soon. This isn't the best part of town." He said sneering pointedly at a comfortable looking bookstore across the street. Harry nodded as the man walked off. Harry looked curiously at the store before making sure there weren't many muggles around and walking into an alleyway and apperating outside of his flat. Harry walked to the doors and the doorman looked at him shocked.

"Why Mr. Potter I thought last night was our last night to have you staying here with us?" he asked startled.

"Yes, well I seemed to have forgotten a few things here." Harry smiled sheepishly at the man.

"Well go right in Mr. Potter. After all we wouldn't want you to miss your wedding night." Harry's smile faltered but was soon hitched back onto his face a fake laugh echoing from him into the air.

"No, wouldn't want to miss that." Harry entered the building and rode the elevator to the top floor walking into the extravagant room. Harry stripped out of his suit lying it hazardously out on the ground. He walked to his nearly bare dresser and pulled out a worn pair of pajama pants pulling them on. He walked to his living room and fell into his couch. How lovely, hero of the Wizarding world and he's alone on his wedding night while his wife goes to sleep with his best friend. Perfect.

Harry stood up and walked to his kitchen and reached under the counter into a hidden drawer and pulled out a bottle of Firewiskey. He took a swig and carried it back with him to his couch. A new better plan forming in his head. Instead of crying about Hermione, as he was bound to do, he would take a drink any time he thought of her.

St. Mungo's was called not an hour later. Harry Potter was rushed into the hospital. The doctors had to remove all contents from his stomach. It was a good thing that his wife was there, or he would have died from alcohol poisoning.

* * *

"Did you think you had drank enough?" Hermione shouted at Harry for what seemed the millionth time as Harry was finally allowed to leave the hospital.

"I don't understand why you should have any say, Mrs. Potter." Harry spit out, "after all you are the one who decided to let me know how much I meant to you after we were already married and on our way to our reception. How did that go anyway? Was it lovely? Did everyone wonder where I went? Or did you just go to Ron and see what he'd like to do on what was supposed to be our night?" Harry spat apperating back to his apartment.

Hermione crying apparated back to what was supposed to be her and Harry's new home. She walked into the bedroom the shower was going in the connecting bathroom. She fell onto the bed ad curled up in the covers trying to get warmth from them, cold at the things Harry had said to her. That she was the reason her best friends had tried to drink himself to death.

"What is it Hermione?" a deep voice asked sliding into the bed next to her.

"Nothing." Hermione said wiping her tears on the blanket and turning into the broad chest of the man lying next to her.

"That's a bunch of crap. Tell me."

"I don't' want to think of it. Help me forget." She whispered kissing the man and running her fingers through his thick red hair.

"And to think I almost felt bad for what I said." A chocked up sounding Harry Potter said from the doorway. "Congratulations Ron, you finally have something I couldn't."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted jumping out of the bed pushing the blankets down to get out. Of course that also caused them to fall off of Ron who hadn't felt the need to dress after his shower.

"Leave me alone Hermione." Harry ordered tears flowing down his cheeks. "Obviously you already made your choice." Hermione sat back on her bed and stared stupidly at the place Harry had apparated away from. Strong arms wrapped around her and she sobbed into Ron's shoulder. She clung onto him, there was no way she was going to lose both of the men she loved.

* * *

Harry left the house the sounds of his new bride making love to another man assaulting his ears.

"Mr. Potter how much longer are you expecting to be wanting your apartment?" the building owner Frank Seymour asked seeing Harry walk through the doors. "I had thought you were finished last moth until I received your latest payment."

"I will be needing this place for a while longer. That will not be a problem will it?"

"Of course not Mr. Potter." Frank answered a grin spread across his face. As soon as Harry left he frowned, he had wonderful offers coming in for the flat Potter used to live in. a pity to give them up.

* * *

Harry lay down in his bed falling into a fitful sleep. The next morning when he woke there was nothing different, nothing good that he could see. Days went by where Harry lived in a shadow world. Everyone he met congratulated him on his wedding and asked where his lovely wife was. No one knew that Harry hadn't seen the woman since the day after they were married. The void in his soul where she was grew as the days wore on.

One day he was walking randomly just as the day he lost the love of his life and came across the bookstore that the older man had sneered at. Harry looked around and decided that it looked to be a nicer store and walked inside. He was absolutely shocked when he saw the aristocratic platinum blonde snob from his childhood sitting in the muggle shop, reading a muggle book and drinking tea.

* * *

A/N: this is me now. It's defintly giong to be difernt then my normal thoguh as it is someone else's story. hope you like! 


	4. More Then Books

**No HBP spoilers** will be in this story. No worries if you haven't read it yet!

* * *

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered shocked. The blonde's head snapped up and he looked towards the door, it swung shut with a dark haired man walking quickly away. 

"Patrick, did you see who that was?" Draco asked the man behind the counter jerking his head in the direction of the door.

"Just some gorgeously toned blacked haired stud." Draco laughed at how gay the owner of the bookstore showed himself. "Seemed to recognize you though."

"Yes, I noticed." Draco said peering out of the shops windows.

"But if he knew you surly he would walk in and flounce himself around a bit before walking away dejectedly. After all that's what all of your other would be lovers do."

"Not everyone who comes in here is for me." Draco laughed. Patrick looked stricken.

"And I let you wither away on my couch to help get business and you say that's not the case? Then be gone with you!"

"All right, I'm late for work anyway."

"Yes, your oh so important job, yet no one knows what you do."

"Well then they must know me well enough, or what I do would become more obvious." Draco winked at Patrick suggestively before standing and stretching, sitting around drinking tea for hours while reading was never a big muscle user.

"I can't believe you lovely. From what I know you have never taken a lover and have had _maybe_ three fucks? No, sex would never be your job. Finding it for others though…? Am I getting close?" Draco waved back at him from the doorway laughing outrageously before slipping from view. "What a pity. That man is defiantly depriving the gay population of one of its best." Patrick moved from behind the counter and took the book Draco had left casually thrown down on his table and stuffed it back into its place on the selves. "Bloody well couldn't hurt him to learn to clean up after himself though." The bell to his shop jingled, Patrick quickly tossed Draco's discarded cup into the trash and noticed something sticking out of the couch Draco had been sitting on. Patrick picked it up and flipped it open. Draco had forgotten his wallet. He put it behind the counter and turned to see who had arrived. His next regular wasn't due for another twenty minutes.

"Excuse me? Are you the owner here?" standing in his doorway was a god. It had to be. Patrick decided. No one else looked that good. "Hello?" the man ran his fingers through his dark messy hair confused. His bright green eyes looked up at Patrick for a moment before he shrugged and started to look around. Patrick moved behind the counter and sat on the stool placed there simply for these sorts of things, drooling over the customers, which Patrick partook in probably more then should be allowed. But it was his shop and he would run it as he pleased. The green-eyed beauty walked to where Draco had been sitting earlier and ran his fingers lightly over the couch.

"I wonder what he was doing here." Harry mumbled so quietly that Patrick almost didn't catch it. Which he was probably going for. To bad he was under surveillance for the time being. This must have been the one to recognize Draco and rush out. Interesting.

"Do you need help with anything?" Patrick finally asked.

Harry looked over at him, "so you do speak." Harry turned to face him a smiled slightly, "I'm just looking."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure thing." Harry browsed for a while still, Patrick discreetly watching him from behind the book he was 'reading'. Harry pulled down a book and turned it over to read the back. He made a face and put it back. He looked over at Patrick nervously and back to the bookcases. Harry squared his shoulders and turned fully to Patrick walking to him.

"Need something?" Patrick asked putting his book down.

"Yeah, I was wondering, before I came in here was Draco Malfoy here?"

"Depends on who's asking." Patrick said a huge smile on his face. Harry hesitated but seemed to decide it was safe enough.

"Harry Potter." He mumbled.

"Oh, are you really?" Patrick asked curiously. Harry looked at him nervously discreetly getting his wand into place to obliviate the man if it came to that. "Yes I can see that now. I have heard all about you Harry Potter." Patrick informed him walking out from behind the desk and wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. Patrick felt Harry tense, "Draco has mentioned you a few times. I have to say though you're much more devastating then he described you as."

"What?" Harry asked confused moving out of Patrick's hold and standing away facing him.

"Oh yes. A few weeks ago he was in here bitching up a storm about Harry Potter getting married to some girl. Never seen him so testy."

"Why did he care?"

"Well from how he was going on about it I would have said he was jealous."

"What? But Draco never could have liked…" Harry shuddered, "there are even more out there."

"Honey, there are probably millions that would have been mad with you married to her, whoever she is." Patrick confirmed.

"But Malfoy. I never would have seen it."

"From what he said you were never on good terms. There are many things people who we know and like don't know about us."

"Right, well thanks er..."

"Patrick." Harry nodded,

"Does Malfoy come here often?" Harry asked curious.

"That boy is here way to much. He needs to find someone and bother them rather then me all day." The bell over the door rang,

"Patrick save me, I'm going to die!" the man said dramatically falling into the couch. He was wearing a perfectly pressed business suit and dropped his briefcase next to the couch. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind closed lids.

"Don't mind Trevor, he's a bit over the top."

"Who's this?" Trevor asked wide-awake again and looking Harry over in a way he wasn't sure he was okay with.

"Harry." Patrick informed. "He's here questioning me about the blonde bombshell known as Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, don't bother with him he never gives anyone the time of day. I'd be happy to help you with whatever you need though." Trevor said suggestively.

"What?" Harry asked confused out of his mind. Patrick plucked a coffee down in front of Trevor.

"My hero!" Trevor exclaimed pulling Patrick down and kissing him soundly.

"Trevor I have told you many I times not to do that." Patrick said walking back to the coffee machine and getting some for himself.

"You don't mean it though." Harry backed up looking completely freaked out.

"Are you alright there beautiful?" Trevor asked concerned.

"No, I think I need to sit down." Harry mumbled sliding down the bookcase he had run into and sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked concerned moving towards him. The bell rang above the door and Patrick turned to see Draco walking back in grumbling.

"Draco what are you doing back?" Patrick asked.

"I lost my wallet here." He said annoyed. "Move Trevor, I need to look where you're sitting."

"Of course sweetie, a kiss to grant you access." Trevor grinned up at Draco.

"I won't kiss you." Harry breathed a sigh of relief; maybe this place wasn't what he thought. "Last time you shoved your tongue into my mouth." Harry groaned loudly banging his head into the bookcase, which in hindsight seemed like a terrible idea because now Draco knew someone else was here and he had a headache forming.

"Who else is here Patrick?" Draco asked moving though the shop and seeing a man huddled on the floor his eyes squeezed closed. Draco bent down, "Are you alright?" he asked running his fingers through Harry's hair and tilting his head to face upward. Harry jerked away and stood up quickly.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"To true, and I'm stunning according to many. Draco Malfoy." He said cheekily shoving hi hand out to Harry. Harry hesitated but took it.

"Good to meet you." He rushed before sprinting out of the store.

"Well he didn't seem to happy to see you." Patrick commented.

"Why would he be?" Draco asked turning to Patrick confused.

"Well that was you're friend Harry Potter. He was questioning me about you since after you left till Trevor got here."

"That was Potter?" Draco asked amazed.

"Yeah," Draco sprinted out of the door after the other man. "Hum. Well he still doesn't have his wallet." Patrick commented taking it off the counter and hiding it back in the selves beneath it.

"Interesting pair." Trevor said.

"Too true."

"It seemed as though Draco might actually be interested in him. That ever happened before?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

* * *

Harry ran across the street and into an alley. He stood catching his breath leaning into a wall, eyes closed resting his head against it. 

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco's voice caused Harry to stiffen. Slowly he turned around and sure enough Draco Malfoy was standing in the alleyway with him.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked shocked still.

"That Potter was my favorite bookstore. Which it makes no sense for you to be frequenting, as I'm almost certain, with you marrying Granger and all, that you're not gay."

"That's what I thought." Harry mumbled banging his head back again the wall.

"Why are you here Potter? Shouldn't you be out with the Mrs.?" Harry laughed coldly and turned back to Draco.

"Do you really want to know Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry for a second to gage weather he was actually asking and finally nodded.

"Why not."

"All right, come with me." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and apparated the two of them away.

* * *

A/N: this is allI have already written. chapters will take longer to get out, sorry. If I get a really good response I'll try and be quicker. If any of you follow my other stories: DS _should_ have a new chapter soon. I'm working on it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	5. Save Me

"Come on." Harry muttered grabbing Draco's wrist and dragging him up to the door leading to his flat. The door man pushed it open for them and Harry dragged Draco through onto the lift.

"If you wanted to take me home with you you should've asked. I thought you were going to tell me about your wife."

"If you think I'm going to tell you where anyone can here me you're insane." Harry walked off the lift as the doors opened putting his key into the door of his flat, "I must be insane. I'm actually going to tell Malfoy of all people." Harry muttered to himself. Draco grinned and leaned into Harry whispering in his ear.

"I can hear you." Harry jumped banging into the door, "Jumpy?" Harry pushed his door open and leaving it open for Draco to follow. Harry walked into the kitchen dropping his keys on the counter and pulled out a bottle of firewisky. He looked at the bottle and nodded towards Draco.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Draco asked looking at the clock to see it was a quarter after eleven.

"No, not particularly." Harry pulled out two glasses pouring a considerable amount into one before looking up at Draco ready to pour into the other.

"Well then, how can I resist?" Harry poured some into Draco's glass handing it o the blonde. He grabbed his and the bottle wondering into the living room. "So, what happened to the Misses?" Harry choked on his drink and glared t the chuckling blonde.

"Do I look at all like I have had enough to drink to you?"

"I didn't realize that was a requirement." Draco commented sipping at his whisky opposed to Harry's gulps.

"Well now you do,"

"Hmmm, but what to do while you get there?"

"why were you in that bookstore? It seemed like a gays place."

"Patrick has had a lover for years. Trevor is a notorious flirt, but he's been dating the same guy for over a year."

"So it is a gay place?" Harry asked draining his glass and filling it again.

"For the most part as you would know if you paid attention. I told you outside of the store before you apperated us away." Draco informed Harry in response to his blank look.

"But Patrick said you acted jealous after Hermione and I got married."

"Did he now?" Draco asked calmly.

"I think I'm confused." Harry mumbled.

"I honestly doubt your intake of firewiskey could be helping the matter."

"What?" Harry asked stupidly filling his fourth glass.

"Exactly." Harry looked at Draco blankly.

"Have you been with anyone lately?" he asked.

"Now Potter is that really any of your business?"

"Probably not, have you?" Draco raised his eyebrow at the quickly becoming drunk man in front of him, and finished off his glass. "Want more?" Harry inquired dumping some more of the liquid into Draco's glass without waiting for the answer. "Doesn't really matter if you haven't been with anyone I guess, probably better that way. People only screw each other over." Harry muttered looking into his glass. "She bloody well should've told me sooner. She waits till we're on our way to the reception to tell me she's in love with Ron. She should've said **no** when I asked her to marry me then!" Harry burst out angrily. "And then she keeps bothering me about how she still cares and all this shit. 'I love you Harry, but hang on so I can shag your best friend first.'" Harry took a drink, "ex-best friend." Draco sat in silence as Harry drained his glass not moving to refill it. "And now I'm sitting I my home telling Draco fucking Malfoy. Merlin I'm pathetic."

Harry got up swaying and took his glass into the kitchen. Draco followed a few minutes later when Harry didn't come back out. Harry was hanging over the sink crying. "And I can't even hate them. Stupid fuckers." He viciously wiped his face and turned off the water. "I'm taking a nap." Harry declared and staggered out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Draco went back into Harry's living room and sat. He heard cursing and a door slam shut. Draco grinned and took in the flat. After a while he left, not having been sat to stay by the flats owner. He walked out of the building and down the street. Harry Potter. He defiantly gave people things to think about. Draco hid in an alley and apperated away. At least he know him and the muggleborn weren't doing well.

* * *

It had been several days since Harry had talked to Malfoy. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to go back and see the other man again, especially after finding nothing f what he told to Draco floating around in the newspapers.

Harry was doing a lot better about dealing with his Hermione issues. HE didn't get outrageously upset when she was mentioned any longer. Harry had even seen Ron while he was out and was able to talk for a moment with the redhead without killing him. Once Hermione was brought up however he left Ron, mumbling about things he had yet to do.

Once again he found himself outside the bookstore that Draco frequented. It was early morning, over and hour earlier then he'd showed up the last time. He was standing on the sidewalk across the street from the building afraid of being noticed by the men he was sure were inside. He had yet to convince himself to go inside

* * *

"He still standing there?" Draco asked Patrick.

"No, he seems to have left, nope he's just pacing now. He slows and looks over when he is in front of my store. I don't' know what his problem is, it's a nice place if I do say so myself." Draco chuckled.

"I don't believe you are the he's not coming in." Patrick turned to Draco.

"Who then? You two left kind of together last time. At least you guys did end up talking you said."

"Yeah," Draco agreed, "And that's probably what has him the most confused."

* * *

"…and if I do go in there he'll probably be an arse, like always. He left didn't' he? He probably doesn't care at all. Just happy Hermione isn't happily married, just like Ron." Harry informed himself pacing back and froth in front of the bookstore. Harry stopped right in front of it and looked in on the store intently. "Plus, it's a gay pace. I am not gay so I shouldn't go in there." Harry tried. The fat that the bookstore was a place for homosexuals really did freak Harry out. But if you want to talk to Draco again that is the only place you know of which to fine him. Harry reminded himself. "But why do I even want to talk to him?" Harry asked himself confused. "I never liked my. Why all of the sudden do I feel as if I can trust him?" frustrated Harry sat on the sidewalk continuing his self argument.

* * *

"He's sat. Who know how long it'll be now." Draco checked the clock.

"He's been out there for half an hour; you'd think he'd get to it."

"You'd think"

"He'd better hurry, I have work relatively soon." Patrick turned and looked at Draco closely.

"And that hunk out there isn't worth missing for?"

"He might be, but only if he gets off his arse and does something." Patrick looked back out the window and instantly burst out laughing.

"I think Andrew is trying to get Harry Potter for himself"

"What?" Draco asked springing off the couch and looking out the window. Harry looked terrified as the skinny boy sat next to him jabbering while checking him out most obviously. "Stupid kid." C commented as Harry shifted away and Andrew followed him.

"He's freaking him out." Patrick stated.

"Well of course, Potter is still under the impression he isn't gay." Draco grinned sitting back in the couch to wait.

* * *

Harry was sitting staring at the door and a kid he couldn't have been any more then seventeen, walked towards the bookstore looking around obliviously. He glanced at Harry and soon Harry found himself under close scrutiny as the boy crossed the street and sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Andrew. I'm nineteen. Thought I'd get that out of the way, everyone always thinks I'm younger. Who are you?" Andrew waited a beat looking Harry over. "Not a big talker? No worries I like the strong silent type." He said scooting closer to the brunette. "You got a boyfriend?" Harry's mindset changed from confused and nervous to wondering if the boy was insane. "No, wonderful, I'm single too."

"Oh, well I have to meet someone. Bye." Harry said standing and rushing across the street into the bookstore.

"You took longer then I was expecting." Draco informed him.

"Hi." Patrick called. Harry looked behind him and saw the boy crossing the street in his wake.

"Oh know, he's following me." Harry groaned.

"Didn't you like meeting with Andrew?" Draco asked grinning. Harry glared back at him.

"Sit." Draco ordered. "Do you want me to help you?"

"And what would that entail?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yes or no Potter. You have a few seconds I'd imagine." Harry looked out the window and found Andrew stopped in the middle of the street as a line of cars went by. He looked in the store and same Harry looking and winked at him suggestively. Finally the traffic slowed and he was able to run across the street towards Harry.

"Yes, fine. Help me." Harry whispered turning to Draco. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him onto the couch. He moved right up next to Harry sliding his hands into Harry's hair, one slipped down into his shirt.

"Don't look so petrified. If you expect him to leave you alone he is going to have to believe you are into me." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry was very hesitant when he put his hands on Draco. Draco let go of Harry and moved his arms around himself moving even closer to Harry. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, "No don't run away." He whispered. The door swung open and Draco started kissing along Harry's neck till he got to his ear. "Do something." Draco whispered." Sitting there stiff as a board wont make him back off." Draco informed Harry sucking lightly on Harry's earlobe.

"Where'd he go?" Andrew asked Patrick. Harry quickly threaded his fingers through Draco's hair burying his head in Draco's neck, pretending to do as the blonde was doing to him. "Since when does Draco ever go for anyone?" Harry heard Andrew complain. Draco nudged Harry's head up that had been resting on his shoulder and slipped his hand up to tangle in Harry's hair rather then wonder the brunette.

"And here comes the fun. Don't freak." Draco ordered kissing Harry quickly on the lips.

"Man that looks like fun, think he'll let me have a go once Draco's finished?" Harry was truly trying to kiss back, make it seem like he liked Draco. But that fact that it was another guy he was kissing wouldn't leave his mind, so he sat rigged acting with jerky movements.

"Pretend I'm someone else if it's so hard for you." Draco whispered quickly. Harry tried picturing different girls in his mind, nameless faces. As Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth one of Harry's hands slipped down his chest and Harry jerked back slightly. It was rather hard to picture a girl when he felt no breast under his hands.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Draco sighed and crawled practically on top of Harry blocking his lap from view as Draco was certain Harry wasn't getting hard. The thought made Draco grin and he brought down his hand that had been wandering Harry and rubbed it across Harry crotch. Harry's hand that had been playing at the bottom of Draco's shirt gripped Draco roughly and Harry pulled back from the kiss looked at Draco incredulously. Draco grinned and pressed his hand into Harry again elated; Harry was getting 'excited'.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Close your eyes and kiss me." Harry scowled but Draco nuzzled his face and Harry stopped him catching his lips. Harry's hand slipped down and rested on Draco's arse. Draco jerked slightly, but Harry could tell he started smiling into the kiss.

"I don't think they'll be finishing soon." Patrick commented, "And I doubt Draco would let you do anything with him."

"Yeah, why did Draco have to finally kiss someone? It could have at least been me." He pouted. Draco slowed his hand so it was just resting on Harry and pulled back.

"I think you're fine now." Draco whispered.

"Yeah, just peachy." Harry agreed glaring at Draco and looking down at his crotch.

"If you'd let go of me I could get off of you." Draco offered. Harry quickly let Draco go and sat next to him on the couch snuggling into Harry's side, forcing the brunette's arm around him. Harry tried to pull it back but Draco wouldn't allow him.

"So why'd you come here anyway?" Draco asked trying to convince Harry's hand it wanted to play with his hair.

"Oh, no reason."

"I'm sure." Draco agreed.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry finally asked.

"I'm affectionate." Draco informed him.

"But everyone who has told me anything about you says they've never seen you with anyone."

"They're exaggerating." Harry sighed but gave in. Andrew was still at the counter pouting and Patrick was pretending to read while staring at them adamantly. Draco was delighted when Harry's fingers started running through his hair. And with the way Harry was squirming Draco knew he was still having problems in his nether regions.

"I could take care of your problem if you want." Draco said.

"Huh?" Draco pointed to Harry's crotch, Harry blushed bright red. "No, that's okay." Draco nodded and rested back on the couch leaning into Harry.

"So why were you here?" Draco asked again this time as a whisper.

"I'm not sure."

"Going to figure it out soon?"

"Merlin I hope so."

* * *

A/N: sorry about the wait. But here you go! Review; let me know what you think! And thanks to all of the people who have reviewed already! YOU ROCK! 


End file.
